white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Alvira Shelter
Overview Alvira Shelter is a claustrophobic map similar to St. John's Hospital in terms of layout. The map takes place in an old and abandoned ammunition bunker, theoretically located in Germany. Alvira Shelter consists of long corridors and tunnels leading investigators between various land marks. Throughout the map, various areas can be found such as prison cells, padded cells, a map room, a board room, and various miscellaneous war time machinery. The corridors are often filled with engines, wooden barricades, flaming barrels, piping, and beds. Description An abandoned ammunition bunker, designed to explode upward if by chance an accidental explosion would happen. What mysteries are buried inside its concrete belly? Trivia *The ammunition bunkers really exist Gallery File:20170113225707 1.jpg File:20170113230304 1.jpg File:20170113230445 1.jpg File:20170113230555 1.jpg File:20170113230826 1.jpg File:20170113231603 1.jpg Tape Recordings The following are transcripts of all the possible audio clips one can receive when picking up a tape in Alvira Shelter.https://youtu.be/lIpQhMOxCpw?t=548 * "I was told to roam the facility for a while. They told me I would find something interesting." * "Most of the equipment doesn't work - Everything is rusty. What were they doing here?" * "The guy that told me about this place... He seemed interested. How is he related to this old pile of dirt?" * "They had to evacuate some of the patients. The ones from the mental ward... Were not so lucky." * "Multiple analyses were run on the drainage water. Everything was kept under check." * "That guy... The Russian guy... He told me to look for a little girl. She should be down here." * "How did he gain access to this place...And how many outsiders have been here before me?" * "The crematory still has a very strong smell. Once death gets stuck to a place, it never leaves." * "Hello? Is anyone alive? Or dead? If you're dead-" * "It's not been much time since I started my research, but... This has to be it. They must have discovered something." * "Way too many cells, but they needed fresh meat to test their theories, I suppose." * "Strangely enough, the stench is not that terrible... but the air feels heavy, and it's hard to breathe." * "The place is sealed, there's no signal at all, and I still hear the frequencies in my head!" * "They stored some sort of gas in pressured tanks... But it seems to be leaking out." * "I've never seen her before, but could she have been human a long time ago?" * "When she smiles, I can feel a cold breeze... A cold...Gentle breeze." * They were disposing of the corpses themselves. They were ready for everything...But this. * I've recorded these frequencies many times. I kind of want to hum along them. They're quite relaxing... * "I've been to many mental wards before, but not like these ones. These are meat grinders." * "The lights are still on. The machines still hum. It's both full of life and death." * "I've opened one of the bags. He was a child...But no sign of the girl." * "How could anyone get away with this? When people is found missing, they have to be in places like this one...﻿" Note: Biohazard Gaming left a comment on "All White Noise 2 Tape Recordings" that was used as a base for this section. References Category:Location